Question: William has 16 mangos for every 20 watermelons. Write the ratio of mangos to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $16:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $16 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{16}{20}=\dfrac{4}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{4}{5}$ is the ratio of mangos to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.